Why I love you
by Clouds gummy bears HP and PJO
Summary: A Percabeth story, I put alot of effort on it, and its really good. Like, really good. I'm new at this, please give me a chance. Please read and review! Rated T because I am the epitome of being paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

*******Third Person POV***********

ANNABETH!, Percy screamed at the top of his lungs as he raced down Half Blood Hill to meet her, tripping over his own two feet and falling the rest of the way, landing at her feet, and shaking his head. "Smooth" she said looking down at got to his feet and threw himself at her. " I missed you too", she chuckled. She kissed his cheek, and he grinned down at her. He stuck his arm out" Shall we?" He asked. "We shall", said Annabeth, linking hers through it. They walked up the hill, and stopped at Thalia's pine. Annabeth stared at it. Percy, noticing she brushed something off her cheek, asked her " What's wrong?" Nothing, she said quietly. I just miss her. Percy"s eyes turned sympathetic. He knew how close Thalia and Annabeth were."Hey, he whispered, as tears started to fall from her eyes. It's ok'', he said taking her hand. Annabeth put her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair. She wiped her eyes off and started to head all the way up, when she heard a VERY familiar voice call from the bottom of the hill," YO! Annabeth! I'm hereeeee! Oh, hey Percy! GET DOWN HERE! BOTH OF YOU!" Annabeth turned around in disbelief. There she was, in her leather jacket, Paramore T-shirt, skull earings, black skinny jeans, and the crown-type thing that marked her as Artimes lead Hunter. " Speaking of Thalia" Percy muttered under his breath. Annabeth shook herself out of her shock, and flew down the hill, and didn"t stop, running straight into Thalia"s arms. "THALIA!", she screamed." Hey, Thalia laughed. I MISSED YOU! , Annabeth , still laughing, " I missed you as well".

*******Percy's POV*******

I smiled to myself, as I watched my girlfriend scream at her best friend and hug her repeatetly. I started walking down the hill, as I watched one of my best friends and my girlfriend laugh and I reached them, Thalia looked at me, and said " Took you long enough."Then her face broke into a grin, a she stepped forward, arms out. I hugged her, and she stepped back to look at me, and just shook her Annabeth walked over to me, and wrapped her arms around my stomache, snuggling into my chest. " Whats with the sudden love" Thalia and I said at the same time, then grinned at each other. Annabeth stuck her tounge out at Thalia, and looked up at me, and said " Savor it. It doesn't happen very often." Thalia burst out laughing while I did what Annabeth said. Then Thalia wrapped her arms around Annabeth's waist and pulled her away, looking at me, and saying " My turn". "But I just got her" I complained. " No, I agree with Thalia." Annabeth said, grinned at me, mouthed "see you later" and headed up the hill with Annabeth, leaving me to get her under my breath, I grabbed her silver suitcases, and started lugging them up the hill that felt like a mountain.

******Authors Note*******

Hey! What do ya think? I think that I"ll really pack on the BFF thing for Thalia and Annabeth, but also ALOT of Percabeth. Opinions to share? I'm really bad at ending chapters, FYI. Do you guys want Thalico? Love the idea? Hate it? Lemme know! REVIEW! REVIEW, AND REVIEW! Doing so will get you another chapterrrrrr…..


	2. Chapter 2

Thalia was getting dressed in the Zeus cabin when Nico barged in and caught her shirtless….and braless.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! OH MY GODS!", Nico screamed, covering his eyes, while Thalia turned as red as a tomato and starting screaming at him

"NICO! I'M GETTING DRESSED! GET OUT! YOU SHOULD HOPE I DON'T TELL OUR DADS OR ARTIMES! THERE'S THIS NEW THING CALLED KNOCKING! I SAID GET OUT, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?"

"Sorry", Nico squeaked, and ran out of the room.

**********Nico's POV*********************

''PERCY! PERCY! OH MY GODS PERCY!"

I ran straight into the Poseidon cabin, screaming my lungs off.

"I SAW THALIA SHIRTLESS! AND BRA-LESS!"

Percy just stared at me. Then finally, he said "You do realize you're lucky to be alive, right?

"Oh my gods",I groaned as I sank down onto the floor.

********Thalia's POV*******

"ANNABETH! GET OVER HERE! ANNABETH!''!, I screamed.

"Yes", she said calmly, walking out of the Athena cabin.

"NICO SAW ME WITHOUT A BRA!"

Annabeth shrieked. "

"AND YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM"?

**** Annabeth's POV******

"Did you hear about Nico's sightseeing trip?", I asked, walking into the Poseidon cabin.

"Yes", Percy grinned.

I sat down next to him, and grabbed his hand. "P-ppp-percy I have to tell you something.", I stuttered.

"Percy….. I love you. I really do, I don't know what I'd do without you, you're one of my best friends, and my first love. I love you, Persues Jackson".

Percy's eyes were incredibly soft. He leaned forward and kissed me gently.

"I love you more than anything or anyone, Annabeth Chase'', Percy Jackson, the man I loved whispered. I Put my mead on his shoulder and took his hand. He was my everything.

**Hey guys! Just something I thought I might add, flames will be dismissed. I will overlook them, they don't help me out or make me happy, what's the point of reading them? There was a little Thalico in here, and a bunch of Percabeth. As for Niomia, thank you so much! That review made me so happy! And, no, a quest wasn't on my plan, but hey, if you guys want one, a quest there shall be! :D. Sookie, thanks for the advice….. but I'll never remember all of that, lol. More Thalico, less Percabeth, vice versa? Neither? Love it? LEMME KNOW! Review! REVIEW! And in case you don't get the message REVIEW! If you do so, another chapter heading your way! Also, can you think of any better pen names for me? This one sucks, it was last minute. Thanks! Buh-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth woke up to find Thalia's hand stretched across her face, and her arm thrown over her stomach.

Thalia's time at Camp was limited, she would need to go back to the Hunters tonight

That's why she insisted on Annabeth spending the night in the Zeus Cabin.

Annabeth smiled sadly, thinking about how much she would miss Thalia when she was gone. She wouldn't see her for another 2 or 3 years once she left.

She gently shook Thalia, and said

"C'mon Thals, we need to pack up your stuff, your leaving tonight"

Thalia sat up, and hugged Annabeth tight.

" I DON'T WANNA LEAVE!" , she cried.

Against their will, they both started to feel burning hot tears escape from their eyes.

Annabeth patted Thalia's back

" I don't want you to leave either, Thalia, but you've got to get back to the Hunters.

Thalia pulled back to look at her.

"Annabeth", she said slowly, " What if I quit the Hunters?"

''WHAT?" Annabeth exploded' That's crazy, Thalia. Like you said on Olympus the night you joined, the Hunters are your home.

"I know what I said….. but I'm starting to doubt it. I mean, I love Artimes, but she's just my leader. You're my best friend. I miss you way too much."

"I'm honored that you would do that for me, but the Hunters need you Thalia, and you need them. The Hunters gives a great future, and … I'm not worth giving all that up for, Thals."

" Yes you are", Thalia whispered, and hugged her again. When she reales her, she looked at the floor.

"Andd….. I don't wanna be sworn of men anymore", Thalia mumbled.

Annabeth sighed.

"Look Thalia, it's your decision. Just give it some thought before you act, ok?''

She patted Thalia's shoulder, and left to go to the Athena cabin, leaving Thalia confused as ever.

*********************Percy's POV*****************************

I sighed, laying on my bed. I was taking Annabeth to Olive Garden in 5 minutes, and I only had around 20 dollars. I had to cancel, no way I could afford it. Chirion came in. He laid a 50 dollar bill on my chest and exited without saying a word.

Well, that was weird and had perfect timing.

I headed over to the Athena cabin.

Malcolm answered the door.

"Hi, I have a date with Annabeth?"

"Oh, umm sure. Hold on, our lovely cousins in the Aphrodite cabin are forcing some makeup onto her ", he said, grinning at me.

I smiled and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

Annabeth stepped out, looking beautiful as always. I held out my hand and she took it. I could tell she had been crying though. Probaly because of Thalia leaving. I'd ask her when she was in a better mood. "Let's go."


	4. Chapter 4

Thalia was starting into the fire the night she left Camp,and, to her surprise, she felt hot tears slid down her cheeks. Thalia looked up at the stars and thought to herself "I must do what's right."

She marched straight into Artimes tent, and flat out said,

"I'm leaving the Hunters. I need to, I was so honered to be part of them, but it's time for me to leave." I'm so sorry. I will always honor you, and vist, but I need to stay with Annabeth, I'm a teenage girl who needs her best friends. "

She undid the circlet in her hair, laid it on Artimes's lap, and walked put of the tent.

She packed all of her stuff, and Artimes looked at her sadly. Without saying a word to her, she called Apollo to pick Thalia up.

She left without saying a word to Artimes, and was silent the entire ride to Camp.

When she finally got there,she walked up to the Athena cabin, and pounded on the door.

*****************************Thalia's POV********************

When Annabeth opened the door she just stared at me, before pulling me into a hug.

"Thalia, you idiot! Why the Hades would you leave? Gods Thalia, now I feel guilty!"

"Sorry" I mumbled into her shoulder.

"C'mon in, you look like a wreck."

I looked in the mirror, my eyes were red, my clothes were soaked because Apollo's idea of "Fun" was riding 3,000 miles with the windows down while it was raining, my eyeliner was dripping, and my hair was a rat's net.

Yeah, I looked pretty bad.

Annabeth gave me some clothes that were actually dry, wiped off my eyeliner with a damp cloth, and handed me a brush. I yanked it through my hair, and then Annabeth pushed me onto a bed, and said

"Sleep. Now. Night!"

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

****************Annabeth's POV**************************

I shook Thalia awake, and threw some clothes at her.

"Let's go".

I dragged her over to the Aphrodite cabin, and handed her over to some gossiping girls.

"Make her look gorgeous, we are going to get her a boyfriend".

"WHAT? NO! I REFUSE! NO BOYFRIEND! !"

The girls sighed, and strapped her down, while they forced makeup onto her, and yanked cute clothes over her head.

They finally got her to agree to flirt, not anything more.

While the Aphrodite girls gave her tips, I went and got Nico.

I took him to Thalia, was was leaning against the wall, on her cell phone.

"Oh! Hey, Nico." Thalia said, them smiled

Nico looked at her with a look of shock on his face.

"Ummm….. hey."

Thalia stepped closer, and Nico was so nervous, you could totally tell.

"D-d-do you want t-tt-to g-go to Olive Garden t-tonight?" Nico squeaked.

"Ok, pick me up at 7" Thalia said, shot him a smile, and walked inside, where she buried her head in a pillow and screamed.

Percy ran over to me, out of breath.

"Annabeth! !"

He launched himself straight at me, throwing his lips on mine.

He pulled me really close and wrapped his arms around my back.

I pulled back.

"What the heck, Percy?"

"Zeus is coming after you!" he wailed.

"He's mad because you were the reason Thalia left the hunters, which he wanted her to stay in, so he's gonna vaporize you with his master bolt!"

"NO HE'S NOT!", Thalia screamed, running from the cabin.

"Annabeth! Big House basement, now! I'll talk to my dad!

*************************Thalia's POV*********************

Who does my dad think he is?

He appeared right in front of me, and shouted for me to get Annabeth.

Athena appeared, and she and Zeus fought, with the goddess of war winning.

"LEAVE MY DAUGHTER ALONE"

************************Author's note******************

Hey guys! Please REVIEW! And, what do you think? I really need reviews guys, or I don"t know what to write. Please. Am I doing to much Thalico? I was going to focus on them for about 3 chapters until they get together, and then focus mainly on Percabeth.

Review!

Review!

Review!

I SAID REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Zeus struck Athena with his Master Bolt, and starting hurting her severely, she was getting burn marks all over.

"STOP IT!", screamed Annabeth, and jumped on Zeus's back.

Zeus roared and switched the bolts power over to Annabeth, and Annabeth caught on fire, screaming.

"NO!" screeched Percy and Thalia at the same time, and Percy rose up in a funnel of water, while Thalia lifted her spear, and a lighting bolt swooped down into it, and then they struck. Percy used his water to swoosh the bolt away from Zeus, while Thalia distracted Zeus by throwing herself at him, pounding on his chest, screaming

"I HATE YOU!"

Percy ran to Annabeth and soothed the flames with water, tears streaming down his face, as he shook Annabeth's badly burnt body, when he heard a calming voice behind him.

"Step away, boy. I will attempt to heal my daughter."

Somehow, Athena was no longer hurt. Last he looked, she had been laying on the floor too.

Percy stepped to Annabeth's other side, and grabbed her hand.

Her eyes fluttered.

"P-pp-percy? Are-are you here"?

"I'm here", Percy said keeping his eyes fixed on Annabeth.

"I'm dying, aren't I?"

"No! Annabeth, don't talk like that. Everything is going to be just fine."

Annabeth smiled faintly.

"Do you know why I love you, Perseus Jackson? I love you because you are you. You're incredibly brave, and I just love you. You know that, right?"

"I know."

Annabeth looked around for Thalia, who was, by the way, fighting Zeus.

"She's so….. headstrong" murmured Annabeth.

"I know"

Athena looked at them.

"Percy, I cannot fix her. We need Apollo."

With that, she disappeared, returning s econds later with Apollo in tow, who was rocking out on his Ipod.

When he saw Annabeth, his expression turned dead serious. He yanked the earphones off his head, and ran over and began saying things in Ancient Greek. Her burn marks began disappearing, and

She was completely cured in 20 minutes.

Thalia had Zeus pinned, and she made him swear never to hurt any of the gods, their demigod children, or Cyclopes again. When he finally agreed to her terms, she threw him a look of distaste, and released him.

Zeus, Apollo and Athena disappeared, shouting at each other.

Thalia ran over to Percy and Annabeth, and hugged them fiercly.

Poseidon appeared, and asked to speak to Percy.

After taking one long look at Annabeth and Thalia, Percy followed his father to the beach.

***************Author's Note******************

REVIEW! I NEED them guys. So the deal is, if you review, you get another chapter.

Review

Review

REVIEW!

Did ya guys like?

REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Percy walked with his father down to the beach, where Poseidon sighed, turned around, and stared at Percy.

He held out his arms, and Percy hugged him back.

"I know that seeing Annabeth getting hurt like that was hard for you. Percy Jackson, my son, I'm so proud of you. But you have to understand that you can't protect Annabeth everytime. She can defend herself very well, Percy. And a tip: always let Annabeth know you love her, Percy. If she ever doubts that, you can bet you're going to be in bed crying into your pillow within 2 days. I know Athena and her type, and I'm guessing that Annabeth is the same."

Percy looked up at his father.

"Dad…. are you giving me your blessing and permission to date Annabeth?"

"Percy…..I have no control over you. You are my main pride, my favorite son. But you know that our relationship is not the normal, typical father-son relationship. I could not say yes, nor no. Do what is right Percy. I know you will.

Poseidon hugged him once more, and disappeared.

Percy sighed, laid down in the sand, and stared at Long Island Sound. He had some thinking to do.

******************************Annabeth's POV************************************

Thalia tackled me as soon as Percy left.

"OH MY GODS ANNABETH! I'M SO GLAD YOUR OK!"

I smiled and hugged her back.

Out of the blue, Thalia started sobbing on my shirt.

"What the heck, Thalia?"

'I-I-It's just th-that I remember when Lu-luke and I-I found you-an-and y-you were so little an-and n-now you ha-ave a boyfriend-an-and-yoour so grow-n-n up, an-and Luke-c-can't-see-you-he'd-d be so p-proud!

"Oh, Thalia…..I'm still the same little blonde girl you rescued, I'm just taller and have longer hair, Percy is nothing compared to you, and Luke died to save us, so I could be like this, Thalia. He died a hero. I miss him as well, but he did what was right. It's OK, Thalia."

Thalia pulled back

"ANNABETH! IDEA!"

"Yes"?

"Let's go on a quest to steal Luke's soul from the Underworld! Apollo is also the god of life, right? We could have him shoot life into Luke through a shot or something…..It's perfect!

"I don't know, Thalia"

Annabeth sighed, and said

"Let's go ask Chiron."


	7. Chapter 7

****Thalia's POV*******

Chiron HAS to say yes.

He just has to.

Hey, what happened to my date with Nico?

How DARE he blow me off? Does he know how lucky he is! The jerk! Who does he think he is?

"Ummmm….. said Percy. Me, him, and Annabeth were walking to the Big House.

"Oh crap. Did I say the stuff about Nico out loud?"

"Yes", they responded at the same time.

"Never speak of it. I don't need him. Forget him. He's stupid. He NEEDS me. He doesn't have a brain."

"Ummm…. You're doing it again, Thalia", said Percy, trying not to crap up. Annabeth was laughing at me.

"Shut up, Annabeth. You suck. Percy is my new best friend. Haha, sucker."

I stuck my tounge out .

Percy laughed and twirled his hand into Annabeth's. He lifted them up to to his lips, and kissed her hand.

The love that shone in Annabeth's eyes…it was amazing. And, fine I'll admit it… I was hoping that Nico and I could have that some day.

I smiled and kept walking. They were a couple now…. My little Annabeth was grown up.

Gods, I sound like her mother.

Annabeth ran her hand through his hair.

Then they seemed to notice I was there. It might have to do with the fact that I fell.

Percy helped me up,and I linked arms with Annabeth, and Percy held her other hand.

We were at the Big House now, and we marched inside.

Annabeth explained to Chiron, and he granted us permission to go, after a lot of arguing between them.

"Thalia will lead this quest."

I screamed:

"YEAH BABY!"

Annabeth stared at me.

"Shut up" I muttered.

"OK. Annabeth, you're going, Percy's going, Nico would be helpful but… only 3 right?"

Chiron said "Thalia, you're going to the Underworld. Bad luck doesn't really count there, it's a huge vortex of bad luck. Take Nico.''

Percy went and got Nico.

Chiron muttered

"Well, this quest will be intresting in the Romance department."

Then he sent us off.

**Authors Note**

**Hey guys! Was the quest a bad idea? I'm gonna pack on the Percabeth. A little Thalico.**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**REVIEW(I did caps, and bold guys. You can't ignore caps AND bold.)**

**Review **

**REVIEW!( Twice. You'd better.)**

**REVIEW!**

**Review and get another chapter!**


	8. AN, PLEASE READ! VERY IMPORTANT! READ!

Hey guys, I'M SO SORRY! I've been caught up in girl drama (groan) swim team, and my failing grades. I swear, I'll update faster. I know it's been more than a month. I will update regularly from now on, I swear. But I had the next 5 chapters written on here, and then my sis got mad at me and deleted them, so I forgot where you guys are. Please remind me? What are you expecting? What do you WANT? Pease, if I get to 23 reviews, I WILL update the next day. . So, if you like my story, REVIEW! If in a month, I still don't have 23 reviews, I'm dropping this story. Also, Harry Potter fans-I'm about to start a Lily?James fic, I'll keep you posted!


	9. Chapter 8

Annabeth and Percy turned to Nico.

"So, Death Boy, what's the quickest way to get in to the Underworld, steal Luke's soul, and get back up without dying?"

"Well, Percabeth, it really depends on luck."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL US?" Annabeth shrieked.

Thalia threw her hands up in the air.

Nico shifted from foot to foot.

"Well, Thalia thought we should come up for a name to refer to you two. We came up with Percabeth.

Percy burst out laughing.

Annabeth glared at Thalia.

"Anyways, she continued in a tight voice, what is the fastest way, Nico?"

"I guess that we will just have to enter the Underworld, find Luke, and try to get back out. "

Thalia had gotten bored of this, so she pulled out a radio.

"New York" by Alicia Keys turned on.

Percy jumped up.

"THIS IS MY JAM"

He then proceeded to sing along to every word

"BABY I'M FROM NEW YORKKKK"

Thalia was rolling around on the floor, laughing.

Annabeth had hidden her face in her hands.

Percy grinned at her, and pulled her over to him.

Anabeth laughed as Percy twirled her around.

Then Someone like You by Adele turned on.

Annabeth put her arms around Percy's neck, and he held her by the waist.

After that song turned off, Thalia declared a dance party, and party Rock Anthem turned on.

Thalia pulled Annabeth away from Percy, and the two girls danced wildly.

Percy smiled, as Thalia laughed and twirled Annabeth.

After that song shut off, they turned off the radio and Nico took them to Central Park.

He found a entrance to the Underworld, and took them in.

The dead warriors and guards parted in front of him.

Nico led them to the only happy part of the Underworld.

Within 30 minutes, Thalia and Annabeth had found him.

They were squealing and trying to hug him.

Nico sighed, and said "Let's try to get out of here alive."

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hi! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!

Did you like? Sorry, this chapter went through the main part of the quest pretty fast, but I'm bad at that, so I'm going to go through that pretty fast.

Next chapter will be the last quest chapter.

If there is a next chapter.

I am going to start review standards , and once I reach that many reviews, I will write a new one.

This one is 35.

Hopefully, see you soon!


	10. AN, and chapter sample! READ!

Hi! You guys only need 4 MORE REVIEWS for me to update. Please guys, I am starting to think no ones reading this and that I should just drop this story.

And I just might.

Please, do REVIEW!

Just because I like you guys, here's a sample of the next chapter

Within a week, their lives were the same, Luke fell back in.

Annabeth and Percy were now 20.

Annabeth started to love life even more. She had an amazing boyfriend and the two best friends in the world.

One night, Percy told Annabeth that he, Tyson, Nico, and Grover were meeting up.

She thought nothing of it.

They weren't doing anything important, she thought. It was just Percy and his friends hanging out.

How wrong she was.

Ok, so review and you get the chapter! Do as I say!


	11. Chapter 11

Luke was silent as they pulled him along the Underworld.

They got out, which involved Percy slaying some zombie warriors, Thalia shooting her arrows at Luke for not responding to her questions (the way she saw it, for now he was dead, there was nothing to lose), and Annabeth throwing her knife at some guards.

Annabeth pulled out her cell, and spoke very fast into the phone in Ancient Greek.

Apollo appeared, with a shot of some sparkly and light yellow stuff.

He shot in into Luke, who looked as alive as he had when he was.

"OH MY GODS! "

I'M BACK!

Thalia kept hugging him

Annabeth did the same. Within a week, their lives were the same, Luke fell back in.

Annabeth and Percy were now 20.

Annabeth started to love life even more. She had an amazing boyfriend and the two best friends in the world.

One night, Percy told Annabeth that he, Tyson, Nico, and Grover were meeting up at a diner.

She thought nothing of it.

They weren't doing anything important, she thought. It was just Percy and his friends hanging out.

How wrong she was.

********at the diner****************

Percy looked stressed out. He kept running his hands through his hair.

"I've got the ring, but what if she doesn't like it? What if she says NO?"

"She's not going to say no, Percy. You are the best thing in the world to her." Grover said.

Tyson was very confused.

"You…give ring to Annabeth?"

"Yes, big man. When should I do it?"

"On her birthday. It's next week, right?" said Nico.

Percy took a deep breath, and said "OK."


	12. AN

Hey guys I forgot to add the review standard.

Its 55,

Thanks! Hope you liked this!


	13. Chapter 12

Thalia had dragged me out to the beach, and wanted to talk to me.

She looked close to tears.

"Percy, I trust you completely, but I have to say this. Don't hurt Annabeth, OK? She's my baby, my best friend. I can't live without her. I know your proposing, Nico told me, but don't keep her on a short leash, Ok? I need her. And if you hurt her…."

I said:

"I would NEVER do that. She needs you too, and I'm just her boyfriend. Don't worry about it, you and Athena together are enough of threat, I'm not going to hurt her. "

Thalia said "At least I know she's in good hands. She's a piece of work, you know"

Then she hugged me.

a/n

HI! Review standard this time: 70. And I no longer accept reviews saying 'Review" or stuff like that, because it doesn't help. (Cough April cough) I really appreciate you trying to keep my story going. But I mean 70 real reviews. That like, review my story. So please review! And then do it over and over again! Thank you! I know it's short, but you guys deserve a update, and I'm really busy. So this is the best I can do right now. Next time is longer, I promise! So, short, but sweet! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Just as Percy and Thalia were finishing their talk on the beach, they saw Annabeth stumbling towards them, her face strewn with tears, the teensy amount of makeup she was wearing dripping. Percy and Thalia locked eyes for a second, before running towards her. Annabeth's foot caught in a root, and she yelled out and fell. Thalia ran faster than humanly possible to her, Percy at her heels. When they reached her, Thalia sat down next to her, and seemed to know what had happened. She said:

"This must be terrible for you. I lost my brother for more than a decade, and my mother is dead. I know how you feel. I'm so, so sorry Annabeth."

She held her arms put, and Annabeth collapsed in them, sobbing her heart out into Thalia's shoulder.

"Umm… what happened?" Percy asked, bewildered.

"Da-dad an-nd th-the boy-boys. My step-stepmom. De-Dead. Ca-car crash." Annabeth chocked out, her voice muffled because her face was in Thalia's shoulder. Thalia patted her back.

"Oh, gods" Percy said in a strangled voice.

Annabeth kept crying.

Thalia mouthed for Percy to check Annabeth's ankle. The second he touched it, she yelled out.

"Annabeth, I'm really, really sorry. I know nothing can replace them, but I'll buy you whatever you want. It looks like your ankle is almost broken. I'm going to have to break it completely so we can put it it in a cast. I know I swore I would never, ever hurt you, but this is going to hurt a lot. But, I'm hurting you to help you. I love you, so, so much, more than life itself, and I'm really sorry about this. I love you."

With that, he reached over to Annabeth's ankle, grabbed it, and bent it the wrong way.

Annabeth shrieked and squeezed Thalia's hand until it turned purple. But her ankle still wasn't all the way broken.

As Annabeth continued to scream, Percy said, as he kept twisting her ankle:

"I know. It hurts. I love you."

After a few minutes, they heard a snapping sound, and Annabeth let out her loudest scream yet. Her ankle was broken.

Percy held out his arms, and Thalia picked her up and put her into them. Annabeth cried the entire way Percy carried her to the Big House.

Chiron sighed as the group came through the door.

He stood up, and led them to the infirmary .

_**To be continued…..(review please. No more review standards) **_


	15. Authors note!

**OK, first off, I don't need you to be telling me my story sucks. I send so much time on this, I let my grades fail. I appreciate constructive criticism like this**: _I really like your story but I've found a few things you could improve_. **And then you fill in the blank. I do not appreciate flames, so I overlook them. **

**Now to respond to a few reviews:**

**I wrote the characters how I see them. And I will keep doing that.**

**Thalia pinned Zeus because he was really weak from using that much of his energy to hurt Athena and Annabeth. Also, I wanted to give Thalia a moment to shine. **

**It WAS necessary for Percy to break Annabeth's ankle, because you can't set a half- broken one. I know because I have been really, really close to a broken ankle before, and the doctor had to break it completely break it in order to get me in a cast. **

**I don't think my story is unrealistic. At all. **

**You have to read all the chapters to understand the title. Also, it will make more sense later one. And fanfiction screwed up my chapters because of my A/N's, so that was chapter 13. **

**Got it all? Sorry about the long A/N**


	16. Im ending this story

I'm dropping the story. I don't have time for it. But I'm starting a new James/Lily (Harry Potter) fanfiction. Check it out!


End file.
